


My petenshi

by Sora_Tadano



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:40:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28222548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sora_Tadano/pseuds/Sora_Tadano
Summary: Teenage life is complicated. Especially when it involves someone really special.
Relationships: Niou Masaharu/Yukimura Seiichi





	My petenshi

**Author's Note:**

> Creation: 2014-05-07

Sad pale green eyes stared at a cloudless sky, wondering why things had gotten this complicated. All he had wanted was to help his friend out and now they didn't even talk any more. How he missed those carefree conversations… The blond closed his eyes and sighed. ''Is something wrong, Niou?'' Upon hearing that voice Niou sat up and turned towards the speaker. ''Why would something be wrong, buchou?'' Yukimura smiled and answered, ''Because you have that certain look in your eyes. It only appears when you had a fight with Yagyuu. So tell me what's wrong.'' ''It's nothing. I guess I just said something wrong.'' Yukimura arched an eyebrow, but said nothing. ''Okay, I may have crossed the line with what I said…'' ''May?'' ''Okay, okay. I did overstep some boundaries, but…'' Niou stopped and looked up at the sky again. ''Why don't you tell me what you fought about?'' Niou blushed. ''…'' ''Pardon?'' ''About, well, confessions.'' ''About confessions, as in love confessions?'' ''Kinda. I told him he should confess, or I would do it for him…'' Yukimura looked at Niou with disbelief and disappointment in his eyes. ''You should apologize to Yagyuu. It is not your place to meddle with his love life.'' ''I only meant well! It's not good for him to only watch that guy's ass, without saying anything.'' Niou defended himself. ''I'm sure you did, but you wouldn't want him to meddle as well. Just give him some time and let him know that he has your support.'' By now Yukimura was smiling and the platinum blond couldn't help but smile along. ''Thanks, Yukimura.'' ''You're welcome, Niou.'' The look in Yukimura's eyes made Niou's heart flutter. Something about his captain always drew the blond in and made him feel, well, special. ''Say buchou, do you have someone you like?'' ''Who knows. Maybe there is one person, but I don't think he is ready yet.'' Upon hearing this Niou felt a bit cold, without really knowing why. ''What do you mean?'' This time Yukimura's smile did not reach his eyes. ''He doesn't know what he feels for me or better what he is feeling at all.'' ''Then he must be really dense.'' Yukimura was almost tempted to ask 'I don't know. Are you?' but he held his tongue, there was no point in rushing his petenshi. ''Now, go find Yagyuu and clear this up. I don't want my Doubles 1 pair out of balance.'' ''Hai, buchou.'' With that Niou left. A soft sigh escaped the blue haired male. Why did this have to be so complicated?''

*

During practice the next day everything seemed to be back to normal. Niou was teasing Akaya with Yagyuu stopping him before things could get out of hand, while Renji was watching them during his conversation with Sanada. Yes, Yukimura thought, his regulars were just how they should be. 

Niou walked over to Yagyuu. ''Nee, Yagyuu.'' ''Yes, Niou-kun?'' ''What kind of guy would not notice if he likes someone?'' ''Why do you ask?'' ''Well, there is a guy that buchou likes, don't give me that look. Anyways Yukimura said that the one he likes doesn't know how he himself feels yet. So I've been wondering how that works. I don't wanna meddle, I'm just trying to get this.'' Niou explained rather awkward. Yagyuu seemed to think for a while before he answered, ''I guess that this person never considered looking at Yukimura-buchou in a romantic way.'' Niou just nodded and looked at Sanada. ''So how are things going for you?'' Yagyuu coughed slightly. ''I'm going to talk to him today.'' The platinum blond grinned upon hearing this. ''Way to go, Yagyuu. Tell me how it turned out later when you have time, 'kay?'' ''Sure, Niou-kun.'' If you would excuse me now, I have to go.'' With that Yayguu left Niou alone and to his thoughts, mainly about a certain blue haired buchou.

*

Once again Niou was on the roof, staring at the sky. ''You seem to be troubled again, Niou.'' This time the blond did not look at Yukimura. ''Kinda. I've been thinking about a few things and now I'm very confused. I like… someone, only that there is already someone he has his eyes on. And I've never thought of my someone like this before, it just never occurred to me.'' ''I see. And now you are at a loss of what to do.'' The blue haired boy seemed oddly calm while he talked. ''Yeah. What would you do?'' Niou asked, careful. Yukimura blinked, had the one person he wanted really just asked him that?'' ''I don't think that I am the best advisor in this case. After all, I'm waiting for someone myself.'' ''Who is he? I mean he must be rather special to capture you like this. But I don't think that I could like him, 'cause he makes you look sad and longing at the same time.'' Niou said without thinking first. ''Why, are you jealous Masaharu?'' Yukimura asked with a grin on his lips. The blond blushed softly and stammered, ''N-No… I-I just… I didn't…'' ''You're cute like this.'' ''What?'' Yukimura slowly moved closer while saying, ''I guess I'm in luck. It would seem that I don't have to wait anymore.'' Before Niou could ask what the other meant, there were soft lips kissing him. After they separated for air Yukimura whispered, ''I'm really glad that you love me too, my petenshi.''


End file.
